With the development of thin film transistor technology, more and more people have begun to pay attention to flexible display technology, and various kinds of the flexible display technology have also been developed. Nowadays, slit coater technology is generally used. A flexible underlay material (such as polyimide, PI) is coated on a glass substrate and heated to form a flexible underlay substrate, and the substrate is used in the manufacture of the thin film transistor. After manufacturing and tearing off the PI film, the flexible display is acquired. The flexible organic light emitting display is widely used due to the advantages of being lightweight, strong impact, flexible, easy to carry, and so on. However, the flexible organic light emitting display comprises multi-layer metal electrodes, and frequent bending causes fractures or damage of the metal electrodes in the display, also affecting the electrical connection and stability, resulting in reduction of the display effect.
Therefore, a flexible organic light emitting display and its manufacturing method are provided to solve the problems in the conventional art.